


When knowledge is a bad thing

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magic, Sam Winchester Has Bad Timing, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: When plans change at the last minute what should have been a normal hunt goes wrong, horribly wrong for Sam Winchester. Now he must face the consequences while at the same time trying to find something, anything that could help him be OK again.My Destiel Fanficiton Bingo Prompt square was "Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time".Hope you enjoy this one!___________________________________________________________________________________________________





	When knowledge is a bad thing

As Sam sneaked through the door, gun raised, he could see two people inside which was a surprise. She should have been alone. He and Dean had switched places at the last minute, and Sam had a suspicion it was only so Dean could kick in the door. A handful of desks were neatly placed in two rows, and all but two were cleared. Candles cast shadows on the walls, a huge book was cracked open on a table with tiny bottles scattered around, together with a mortar and pestle.

The class had ended a while back – Sam had managed to get a hold of the list for all the scheduled participants – and every single one that had walked out the door had been accounted for. Looking quickly to his right he saw his brother, pointing a gun at the circle leader and witch, Gabrielle. 

“Sam, get the other one!” Dean shouted, his eyes still trained on Gabrielle. The other one as it happened was right in front of Sam, just finishing her incantation. 

“Vide summum desiderium in”, she mumbled, only to turn around quickly at the sound of Dean's voice, knocking out a candle that fell on the table, starting a small fire. Her hands were raised in front of her in a pleading gesture and Sam felt a chill go through him at the same time as she yelled. 

“God, oh, god, please don't kill me.” Sam's finger was on the trigger, and for a split second he saw himself shooting her, but there was something that was off. Again he glanced to his right, Gabrielle had raised her hand, a spell already on her lips. “Impetu – “ The loud sound of a gunshot rang in the air and Gabrielle slumped down onto the floor. 

Silence reigned for a few seconds, as Dean came towards Sam, only to be broken by the shrill scream of the only women left alive. 

“Sammy, you OK?” Dean wondered, and as Sam gave a curt nod, Dean went up close to the screaming woman, covering her mouth with a hand. With a few strides, Sam was at the table, grabbing a piece of cloth to put out the fire.

“Alright, calm down. We are not going to hurt you.” 

Sam lowered his gun, and put it away, then raised his hands in a placating gesture. 

“It's okay, it's okay. We just want to talk. We are not going to hurt you. I promise.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's statement and then slowly took a step back from the women. “Do not scream. Stay calm.” He let go of her mouth and for a second she just stared at them before breaking out in a litany of words.

“Oh my god, you killed her, I was just taking this class, I shouldn't have come, last minute they said and I thought I was lucky, please don't kill me, please, please.”

Sam took a step towards the woman, hands still raised.

“What's your name?”

That seemed to stop the woman's incoherent ramblings. “B-b-Becky. My name is Becky.”

Nodding slowly, Sam pointed at himself and then at his brother. 

“I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters, and your friend, um, teacher Gabrielle happened to be a witch. A bad witch who had a habit of killing husbands who cheated on their wives with magical spells. I gather you are not a witch?”

Becky's eyes were huge as her gaze wandered from one man to the other, finally settling on Sam again. Although Dean had backed away he still wore a scowl on his face. That certainly didn't help to put Becky at ease. Sam sighed.

“No. I'm a baker.” 

“Baker, that's nice. So what were you doing here then?” 

Dean interjected angrily. “You were not on the list!”

“Dean! You are not helping.” 

Noting the annoyance in Sam's voice Dean backed off. “Fine, you are right. I will just be over there then.” Dean walked over to the tables again, pretending to study the bottles intently.

Rubbing her hands, Becky tried to glance over at Gabrielle. 

“Hey, eyes on me”, Sam said softly as he touched her arm. “I know this must be very confusing and scary but trust me. Just a few more questions and I'll let you go.” 

There was a note of disbelief in her voice but Becky was tired and scared and just wanted to leave the classroom. “I was here with Emma, my friend. She just asked me an hour before the class if I wanted to go with her. I usually don't go with her cause I have to be up early, for work...”

“Okay. That spell you said Becky, do you remember any of it?” 

Becky shook her head sadly and whispered, “No, they were on a piece of paper on the table. It was some kind of spell? I'm not sure, sorry. I mean, this was all for fun. I didn't really think it was for real. I just said the words and then you came in and I – You had a gun and I got scared.”

“Do you still have the spell?”

Glancing at the table, her eyes falling on Dean, she shook her head. “No, I'm sorry. When I turned the candle fell, I think that the paper burned up. It was just words, gibberish, I didn't think any of this was real...”

“It's okay. We'll figure it out. I think you should stay away from any witchcraft classes, just in case. Go home, drink some coffee and try to forget about this.”

The ride back to the Bunker was uneventful and since the case for once was close to home the brothers got home at a decent hour.

“Sammy, you alright? You were quiet back there in Baby, not even once complaining about my choice of music.”

Sam flashed a smile. “Yeah, I'm fine Dean, just tired. It's been a while since our last hunt, and I just needed some time to get back into it again.”

Dean patted Sam on the back. “Tell me about it. We are not twenty anymore. Well, I might still look it though. I'm taking a shower. Cas is probably back from his hunt with Jack too.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, right. Can you check in on Jack, I think I'm just going to call it a night?”

Back in his room, Sam tossed his clothes on the chair and went to the nearest mirror to inspect his body. So far as he could tell everything was in order, no weird scales growing anywhere, no horns protruding from his skull, no magic tingling from his fingertips and he definitely didn't feel like he was dying. He did not feel cursed, at all.

Climbing into bed that didn't stop him from trying to remember the words he had heard. Sam knew they were Latin, at least he remembered that much. It was on the tip of his tongue. He just wanted to remember so he could do some research in the Men of Letter journals. The thought to tell Dean struck him but he dismissed it. Nothing had happened, it was just a chill. Everything was fine, he was fine.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sam was not fine. A week after their encounter with the witch and her unwitting pupil Sam was in the kitchen. Cas was already there, making some coffee by the smell that filled the room.

“Morning, Cas. Dean is already up?” Sam opened the fridge to grab some milk.

Opening a cupboard, Castiel reached up and grabbed Sam's favorite brand of cereals. 

“I have tried these brown flakes, they are supposed to provide you with all the nutrition you need and 10 grams of fiber in one serving,” Cas read skeptically on the package, “but they are not in the slightest appetizing.”

He handed the cereals to Sam. “ And yes, coffee is the last push Dean needs to be able to form complete sentences.”

As Sam was pouring milk over the cereals Dean entered the kitchen, wrapped in that robe he loved with a sleepy look on his face.

“Hey, Sam, you up already?”

“Yeah, have been up for a while, couldn't sleep.”

Dean gave Sam a questioning look, then walked over and grabbed the coffee from Cas. Sam took note of the way Dean's hand rested on the coffee mug just a few more seconds then necessary. Sam really didn't want to make a big deal out of Dean being in love with Cas. It was not like Dean had to come out or whatever, Sam just wished that Dean and Cas could be comfortable with each other _and_ him and just, be together without all the stolen glances, and hidden touches. They both deserved happiness.

Sam took a chair and sat down at the table.

“Well, I have my morning cup of Joe, thanks Cas. Ready for a day of R&R, and no more witches? Or what do you say, Sammy?”

Nodding, Sam ate a spoonful of cereal. “Yeah, tell me about it.” He grabbed a glass of orange juice. Since he'd decided to buy juice with extra pulp only, Sam had the juice all to himself.

“I'm just going to see where Jack is. I promised I'd take him out to that burger place he loves. You want to join me, Dean, and Sam?”

Dean looked at Cas, a small smile playing at his lips. “Nah, I'm good, Cas. Another time, maybe. I need to wash Baby, she got all dirty yesterday.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, well. Getting dirty is not a comfortable feeling.” With that, he left the kitchen.

Smiling, Dean took another sip of his coffee. _“That's most definitely not what you said last night, Cas. Dirty kind of suited you.”_

The glass with orange juice made an ear-shattering sound as it crashed down on the floor.

Looking up from his coffee, Dean narrowed his eyes. “What's the matter with you?”

Coughing, Sam tried to hide his expression as he knelt down on the floor to pick up the glass shards. “I told you, I'm fine Dean. I just dropped the glass, that's all.” Dropping the shards in the waste, he excused himself as he stormed out to find the nearest bathroom.

Splashing some cold water on his face Sam tried to calm down his beating heart. This was nothing, just a byproduct of lack of sleep. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“This is my favorite part of the movie”, Jack stated excitedly. 

Sam just hummed, he had watched Star Wars more times then he could count, but he confessed that he too was surprised when it was first revealed that Anakin was Luke's father. 

“Want any more popcorn?” 

Jack just shook his head, glued to the screen. “Thanks, I have nougat,” he said and bit of a huge chunk. “And in the end, Vader will change. I really like that. It's never too late to change.”

“Yeah, I guess that is true Jack. You just have to be brave enough to make it so.”

The door opened and Dean entered. 

“So this is where you are hiding? Move over.” Dean took a spot between Sam and Jack. “Popcorn, awesome!” 

They watched the movie in silence for a while. 

“Hey, Dean. Where is Cas at? He doesn't want to join us?”

Dean shrugged. “He will be here soon. He said something about getting some more snacks.”

_Snacks. Like Cas needs more snacks. He doesn't even like snacks. But hey, he sure didn't complain when I snacked on his dick._

Sam hit Dean hard on the arm.

“What the hell, Sam? You made me drop popcorn!”

Leaning in closer to Dean, so Jack wouldn't hear, Sam whispered. “What the fuck Dean? Not everybody needs to hear those things. Alright?”

“Snacks? Oh, you meant that I said earlier? Come on Sam”, Dean said with a laugh. “It's hardly the first time Jack has seen this movie. I wasn't spoiling anything.”

Sam closed his mouth, a muscle in his jaw ticking. This was not good. He tried to school his face in something resembling a normal Sam-face but obviously failed when Dean leaned in again and whispered:

“Dude, you sure you are okay? The last couple of days you've been acting... weird?”

“I am not weird”, Sam bit out. He had an inclination about what this was about. This was bad, and he needed to do something about his suspicions, right now. He rose abruptly from his chair at the same time that Cas walked in. Grabbing Cas by the arm, Sam hauled them outside.

“Be right back”, he shouted at Dean and Jack as he closed the door.

Cas looked at Sam and the hand grabbing him tight around his arm.

“Sorry, Cas”, Sam said as he let go of his friend. “I just need to talk to you about something. You know the case – “ He paused and then rubbed a hand over his face. “Where is your snack?”

“I think Dean provided the snacks.”

Sam turned around, putting a hand on the wall as he took a few deep breaths. He did not want those kinds of images of his brother and Cas. And even if he told Dean and Cas not to fool around – which would lead to questions about how Sam knew in the first place about them fooling around – it still didn't solve Sam's huge ass problem of hearing Dean's thoughts. That made him pause.

“Cas, what's your favorite color?”

The former angel looked skeptically as Sam. “I didn't know this was so important to you Sam, but I've always been fond of the color blue.”

Waiting for some sarcastic line to pop up inside his head, Sam was dismayed when nothing happened. Fuck. That meant that his _other_ suspicion was true. He really had to be sure though.

“This is going to sound weird Cas, but um... think of something dirty? Say it in your mind, please.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Dirty? As in...”

When Cas didn't say anything else, obviously waiting for him to clarify, Sam almost screamed in frustration. “Jesus, Cas. Dirty. Not laundry or dishes dirty, but as in... sex.”

That remark made Cas inch closer to Sam. “Sex?”

“Fucking indulge me, Cas.”

Not really understanding what was going on, Cas still seemed inclined to listen to Sam. He closed his eyes and went silent.

“So, you thinking about it?”

There was a smile playing on Cas' lips but he just nodded.

Just great. Sam waited a few extra seconds but there was nothing. Only silence and then his own grateful thoughts swirling inside. 

“Okay, thanks. And Cas, don't tell Dean or Jack about this. I want you to promise me. But just a heads up, if you were to have sex with someone, I'd be totally cool with it.”

Castiel blinked. “I will remember that sentiment,” he said. As Cas was about to open the door to the entertainment room, Sam had one final thing to say.

“This conversation never happened, Cas. You don't tell a soul. Dean counts a soul.”

“I understand. This never happened.”

As Cas went inside, Sam sank down onto the floor. So this did not happen with Cas, but being in Dean's proximity seemed to be the trigger. If he could only remember the stupid words that Becky had said. Maybe this was a thing that would eventually fade away. It couldn't get any worse than this.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

This was worse, so much worse. Sam wanted to hide in a corner and die of shame, he thought as he was laying in bed. He had been there for the last hour trying to jog his memory. He contemplated just walking up to Dean and Cas and shouting at them that he knew they were in love – that he had known for a long time – so just show it in the open already. The only thing that stopped him was that then there would be questions, humiliating questions cause he was pretty sure that he couldn't stop the confession that would spill from his lips. Not only that he knew about them, but that he had intimate _details_. Groaning, Sam turned to the side and tried to purge the latest pictures from his mind.

A couple of days after his talk with Cas, when Sam had realized it was only in proximity to Dean that he could pick up his thoughts he had done the only sensible thing that any younger brother would have done – he avoided Dean as the plague. He was not sure if that had been the trigger or if it was just a progression of this curse-thing but it had not been good.

Sam had been in the library, reading up on any kind of way to undo a hidden curse, a curse that somehow made you pick up on projected lewd thoughts when Dean waltzed in, a book under his arm.

“What you doing, Sammy?” Tossing the book on the table, _Not in my wildest dreams_ , Dean grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. 

“Nothing, just freshening up on some lore. It's good to be prepared in case we get another hunt, you know. Lot less monsters nowadays but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be vigilant.”

Dean leaned back in the chair. “Good on you to be prepared, always the boy scout.” 

Sam scoffed. “I guess.” Glancing at the title, he grinned. “You on the third part already?”

Crossing his legs by the ankles, Dean just smiled and cracked the book open. “Yep, Sara is trying to find a rock that will cure her demon-lover of that curse in book two. But she doesn't know that Pollux has already made a pact with Michael. And yes, this fictional Michael is also a dick.” Dean fell silent, his eyes on the pages.

“I see. But why didn't Pollux just trust her and tell her about the curse?”

“Sammy, book is open, I'm reading. Be quiet.”

Turning his attention back to a section that talked about revealing the properties of curses with a whole array of different spells Sam was lost in ingredients, Latin spell works, and magical symbols when it just happened.

_A hand gripped one warm hip tightly, skin on fire, while the other arm reached around and pulled Cas closer to him. Cas pressed himself towards him and then turned around, a smile on his lips but the blue of his eyes was hooded with lust. He could feel Cas press himself into him, he felt his heart rate speed up, a sense of pure bliss come over him as blood rushed to his –_

Sam got up in a wild flurry of arms and legs, turning the chair over as he glared at Dean. He knew this wasn't Dean's fault but he couldn't think straight, not when _that_ had pooped into his head.

“Dean! What the hell are you reading?!”

Dropping the book in his lap with an annoyed sigh, Dean ignored the chair and answered slowly like Sam was going crazy. Maybe he was going crazy.

“Um, the third book? You know... Demon Pollux, Sara the human. I really don't know what's gotten into your pants lately. Don't tell me your fine, Sammy. Something is up.”

Sam picked up the spell book and hugged it to his chest. “I'm fine. Nothing is... up.” Not daring to say anything else, he practically ran from the library, hoping to avoid any more mental images.

After the incident in the library, Sam didn't even need to be near Dean for the images to cram themselves into his head. It happened all over the fucking bunker. 

Sam felt the cushioned support on his back, slick with sweat, as he strained to keep the heavyweights upright, his arms trembling.

_Fuck, you are so beautiful, Cas. His hands sought the soft skin underneath Cas' shirt and impatiently he ripped the fabric open, buttons flying all over the place._

Sam was so startled that he dropped the weights, one landing painfully on his face. It felt like his eye was a living, pulsating entity of pain and he was pretty sure he could feel some blood trickle down the right side of his face. As he walked out in the hallway to find the nearest medical cabinet, he passed Jack and to his horror, Sam felt a faint blush creep up on him thinking about how this had happened. He had nothing to be ashamed of. This wasn't his fault.

“Sam, you alright? You need any help with that?”

“Um, workout -accident. Don't worry about it, Jack. I'm just going to get a band-aid, that will do the dick- trick, that will do the trick.” 

A couple of hours later, stomach growling, Sam contemplated leaving his room to get a small snack to dampen his hunger. Still, he found himself hesitating. This was ridiculous, he couldn't stay cloistered like this forever. Hiding away didn't even do anything to alleviate the visions. Sam Winchester was hungry and he was going to eat something, visions be damned.

Striding with confidence towards the kitchen he found Jack there, stacking a huge pile of pancakes on a plate. The sight of Jack always made his heart constrict with love. He was as close to a son Sam would ever have. He _was_ Sam's son. Walking up to the Nephilim, Sam gave him a quick hug from behind.

“Hi, Jack, any spare for me? Thanks for the healing by the way.” 

Jack's smiles always seemed genuine and this one was no different. 

“Of course, Sam. I made some for Cas and Dean too, but they preferred to eat them alone. There are plenty left for you.”

“Uh-huh.” Spearing three pancakes at once, Sam transferred them to his own plate. “Honey, strawberries, cocoa-nibs. Dean gave you a lesson in pancake condiments, right?”

Jack took a bite of a pancake, swallowing it down with some orange juice. “Yeah, he told me that whoever insisted on having mushroom stew on pancakes didn't do it right.”

“Mushroom stew is really good on pancakes. He doesn't know what he is talking about.” Sam took a big bite and almost rolled his eyes in pleasure. “This is so good, Jack.”

“Thanks. Oh, we need to have some whip cream too. Dean insisted on whip cream to make it a full pancake experience.”

Raising his hand, Sam got up. “Stay put and eat. I'll get it for you.”

_Stomach sucked in as the cold whip cream hit the skin, he bent down, tongue laving the spot still tasting mostly of Cas. His hands roamed the naked body in front of him, caressing his sides and he zeroed in on one nipple covered in a small dab of whip cream. Taking the taut bud in his mouth, he sucked hard, reveling in how Cas arched up to meet him._

Sam quickly walked back and sat down with a heavy thud on the chair.

“You don't want to get the whip cream, Sam?” 

“We are out of whip cream”, Sam said all too fast, not even bothering with making up a good excuse. 

“How do you know? You haven't even looked in the fridge.”

Sam exhaled deeply. “Trust me, Jack, some things you just know.” He stabbed a piece of pancake with his fork and shoved it in his mouth, chewing silently.

Sam turned to the other side of the bed as the last memory of Dean and Cas assaulted his senses, his mattress creaking with the movement. Just when sleep was about to take him – Sam grateful for the opportunity not to be aware anymore – it hit him. Like a small bomb exploding in his mind, illuminating four words: _Vide summum desiderium in_.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“So, did you find anything? Trust me, I have gone through every lore book in the bunker – 

The stars outside of the Bunker shone like gemstones against a black sky, and the night was quiet except for the ruffling of clothes as Rowena adjusted her hair.

“Yes, Samuel? Go on, I see where your mind is going.”

Glancing at the rectangular shape by Rowena's feet, Sam tried keeping his voice free from any accusation. “Why do you have a suitcase with you?”

Sighing, Rowena plucked away some dust of Sam's shirt. “Oh, that small detail. Well, I managed to dig up some information on your curse and the proper workings of how to counter it. The good news is that you have most of the ingredients in your precious Bunker, a smudge of African dream root, salt, a vial of your blood, but the stone of the dancing lights– “

“Those ingredients don't make sense, why would I need the dream root? And I've never heard of this dancing light stone?” There was a nervous edge to Sam's voice.

“I know, Samuel. It must be very difficult to... cope with what is happening.” There was a tone of mirth in Rowena's voice that he definitely didn't appreciate. “Those Latin words – vide summum desiderium in – to see the highest desire within, was part of a love spell.”

Sam couldn't help that his voice sounded unbelieving. “A _love_ spell?” 

“Yes, and based on the unfolding of events you told me about it seems the so-called witch was interrupted; the spell didn't go as planned. Her intentions were all wrong anyway, so the spell sort of back-fired a wee bit.” 

“A lot! It backfired a lot.”

“Since you don't have a romantic love in your life it went with the closest familial love. Dean is your brother so my guess is blood called to blood. That's why it didn't work on Cas or anyone else for that matter. It revealed your brother's deepest desires. Not that Dean Winchester's deepest desire was a secret.” Rowena smiled. “So now I'm off to Greenland.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Sam grabbed her arm. “What? You promised you'd help me.”

“I am. The stone of the dancing lights, it's in Greenland. It needs to be a stone touched by the northern lights.”

“Are you sure about this? The faster you are back the faster I can forget about all these things I'm not supposed to be seeing.”

Rowena patted Sam on the arm in a soothing gesture. “Again, I feel for you Samuel, I do, but the spell said the _most_ northern lights. Do you really want to gamble the spell's success over that small a detail?

Begrudgingly Sam shook his head and sighed. “No, I need this fixed.”

“Yes, then I'm sure you will manage one more week. But as a friendly suggestion, maybe take a few days off from your brother. Take your son with you somewhere, doesn't Jack love that burger place a day's drive away? Watch a movie, have a sleepover at a hotel. Do some quality bonding.” 

Grabbing the suitcase, Rowena smiled. “I will see you soon, Samuel. And good luck.”

The days went agonizingly slow and while Sam really appreciated the time he spent with Jack, by the time Rowena said she was coming over with the stone, he was at his breaking point.

“You have the stone?”

Rowena pulled up a small cloth bundle and unfolded it to reveal an innocuous-looking white stone.

Sam picked it up, rubbing a thumb over the smooth surface. “I'm hoping that this will work.”

“It will work, I'm not known as one of the greatest witches of all time for nothing.”

Frowning, Sam put the stone down. “I've never heard people call you that.”

“I'm surprised, Samuel. Your magic books need some addendum. Okay, be quiet now; this magic is delicate.” Rowena used a pestle to crush some dream root in the mortar.

“Rowena...”

Letting out a frustrated sound at being interrupted, Rowena glared at Sam, clutching the vial containing his blood in her hand.

“What is it now?”

“Thank you, “ Sam said softly.

A warm smile broke out across her face. “You are welcome, Sam.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It had been two days since Rowena had performed the spell breaking the curse and it seemed everything was back to normal, yet Sam didn't feel normal. Yes, he was free of that freaky love-connection spell but he realized that him acting around Dean and Cas as if he didn't know they were in love was wrong. He was going to confess to them that he knew. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the fucking angels knew. Then Dean and Cas could show their love in the open, cause that's where love should be, not hidden and stowed away somewhere.

He found them in the kitchen, Dean holding his hand over Cas' casually. As soon as Dean noticed Sam's shuffling footsteps he swiftly removed his hand from Cas'.

“Hi, Sam, morning. You want some pancakes? I made extra.” Dean grabbed one and tossed it on a plate.

Sam shook his head as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Taking a huge breath and exhaling, he figured he would just go for it.

“Why didn't you tell me, guys?”

Dean's voice was carefully measured. “Tell you about what, Sammy? You are not really making much sense here?”

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “Is this about that promise? Are you releasing me from my promise?”

“No!”, Sam said, too quickly. “No, Cas – I don't know what you are talking about.”

Scratching his head in confusion, Dean took a sip of coffee. “Well, I don't know what you are talking about either, Sammy. Just spill, it's us. Me and Cas.”

Taking a deep breath Sam went there. “Why didn't you tell me you and Cas were in love, Dean? I mean I've seen enough hints to have a pretty fucking strong suspicion so why hide it from me? I am your brother after all and Cas is my best friend.”

“What even are you talking about? Cas? Me? That is...”

Castiel actually winked as he looked at Sam. “ Well, I am a good partner. Wonderful? Amazing? Just right?”

“Hey, hey, we are two in this crazy thing, I think I get some of the credit too, right? But yeah, fine, me and Cas are together. ” 

Cas spoke quietly but he couldn't stop smiling. “We didn't want you to be uncomfortable Sam. Your brother and your best friend in a romantic relationship. Holding hands, touching each other, kissing, long hugs, cuddling in bed, long showers with – “

Dean cleared his throat. “Too much info, Cas. But yeah, he is right, we didn't want it to be awkward, man.” 

Trying to stifle the laughter wanting to escape him, Sam shoved down every memory of Dean and Cas that threatened to escape as he spoke. “Trust me, Dean. It wouldn't be awkward at all. I'm good. I want you guys to be happy. So cuddle and hold hands, like any other couple.” He really needed to talk to Rowena about some kind of memory-erase spell.

Looking at Sam for a few seconds Dean nodded. His hand searched for Cas' and when they found each other their fingers interlocked. “Okay, Sammy, good talk. Hand me that whip cream over there.” 

To see that simple gesture of affection told Sam everything about what his brother felt for Cas. The happiness it brought both of them warmed Sam's heart. “Oh, the whip cream is all yours, Dean.”


End file.
